Tom Hanniger, a Fantasia de Misha
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu te achei muito sexy como o Tom Hanniger. – disse dando ênfase ao nome do personagem, enquanto sentava no colo do namorado.'


**Aviso:** Além de homem pegando homem, contém spoiler do filme My Bloody Valentine, ou seja, se não viu, não leia, ou leia, mas não venha me culpar depois U.U

* * *

**Tom Hanniger, a Fantasia de Misha**

_Oh, meu Deus! – gritou, abraçando a almofada enquanto encarava a tela enorme que tinha na casa de Jensen. – Ele vai matar ela!

Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas, estava sentado no sofá enquanto via o namorado com os olhos azuis fixados na tela da televisão que mostrava um homem com roupa de minerador.

_Misha... – chamou, mas o moreno não lhe deu atenção.

Passou a mão pela perna dele, querendo algum tipo de carinho, mas Misha não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas afastou a mão de Jensen, mordendo a boca de nervosismo ao ver o homem mascarado matar uma anã com a picareta.

_Ahhh... – gritou, escondendo o rosto, e apertando a almofada ainda mais contra o corpo.

Jensen suspirou fundo e bebeu um gole de cerveja, sem perceber foi fechando os olhos, caindo no sonho. Quando abriu os olhos de volta, pode ver Misha ainda com os olhos grudados na tela, a cena final se desenrolando.

_Você é o assassino! – disse agarrando o braço do loiro, que ainda zonzo por causa do sono, demorou a entender do que ele falava.

_Ah, sim, sim, sou eu. – disse, espreguiçando-se.

Misha olhou para ele, os créditos subindo na tela.

_Você estava incrível, Jen. – disse ele sorrindo. – Puxa, eu não sabia desse seu lado, você faz vilões melhor até mesmo que o Mark... Eu acreditava que você era inocente, na verdade estava torcendo para que você não morresse!

Jensen abraçando ele.

_Eu te achei muito sexy como o _Tom Hanniger_. – disse dando ênfase ao nome do personagem, enquanto sentava no colo do namorado.

_É mesmo? – perguntou, fechando os olhos ao sentir a língua do moreno passear por seu pescoço.

_Aham. – Misha mordia e chupava-lhe o pescoço. – Bem... – e se afastou, levantando e indo em direção ao quarto. – Eu vou dormir tá bem?

_Tá brincando comigo? – Jensen olhou para ele como se não acreditasse.

_O que? – mas não deu muita atenção, apenas deu um risinho e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, a ereção já se formava. Por Deus! Como Misha podia fazer aquilo com ele? De repente lhe passou uma ideia pela cabeça e sorriu maroto para a sala vazia.

Tomou um banho gelado e deitou ao lado do namorado. Abraçou-o e enfiou o nariz na curva do pescoço, beijou-lhe ali, mas não avançou em mais nenhuma caricia, apenas fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Misha chegou no apartamento de Jensen as seis horas, tinham marcado de ver mais alguns filmes, e como tinha vindo direto do trabalho, aproveitou para tomar um banho demorado, já que Jensen tinha lhe avisado que atrasaria um pouco.

Estava enrolando a toalha no quadril quando ouviu a porta da frente bater. Só podia ser Jensen. Saiu do banheiro, os pés descalços e um sorriso safado no rosto. Estava pronto para falar qualquer coisa quando viu um homem mais alto vestido como minerador, a mascara cobria o rosto dele e Misha se lembrou imediatamente do filme.

_Jensen? – perguntou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, nem ao menos sabia o motivo do namorado, porque só podia ser Jensen, estar vestido daquele modo.

Ouviu o suspiro através da mascara e sentiu seus pelos arrepiarem, era completamente assustador (e por que não?) excitante. Não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, o homem o pegou pelo braço e o puxou para si, envolvendo seu corpo com os braços enormes, só então percebeu o propósito dele.

O minerador queria tirar sua toalha. Viu o tecido de algodão encontrar o chão alguns segundos depois de chegar a essa conclusão.

_Jensen? – perguntou de novo, a voz abafada e o coração batendo rápido.

_Shhhiiii. – o homem fez, o dedo enluvado encostando-se à boca do moreno, em um pedido para que ele não falasse nada.

Sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e então se viu sendo jogado na cama, o homem logo veio por cima de si, deixando bem clara suas intenções. Viu quando o zíper do macacão foi abaixado, revelando uma camiseta regata branca, aquilo era excitante demais, e sua ereção já doía.

Ajudou-o a tirar o macacão, expondo cada pedaço de pele branca com sardas.

_Awwwnnn. – gemeu quando viu a ereção do outro.

As mãos grandes do minerador puxaram a cabeça do moreno em direção ao pênis e Misha não reclamou ao ser forçado a chupa-lo, pelo contrário, fez com muito gosto, gemendo no processo de lambê-lo da base até a cabeça vermelha.

O minerador gemeu, a máscara era a única coisa que ainda vestia, mas foi deixada de lado assim que a vontade de beijar Misha ficou incontrolável.

Jensen perdeu o sentido depois de puxa-lo para si e atacar-lhe a boca. Trouxe-o para seu colo e o moreno automaticamente se encaixou em seu corpo. Não demorou para começar a cavalgar sem controle, gemendo e repetindo que Jensen era incrível e que o amava incondicionalmente.

Gozaram juntos e deitaram, cansados. Misha aninhou-se em Jensen e beijou-lhe o peito.

_Você é uma vadia, Misha. – disse ofegante e ouviu a risada do outro ecoar no quarto.

O moreno deitou a cabeça no peito suado do namorado, foi quando lembrou de um outro filme dele que tinha visto na semana anterior.

_Então Jen... O que você acha do Priestly*?

_Acho que ele é um ótimo personagem. – comentou, sorrindo maroto, já prevendo o que aconteceria.

_Eu acho que ele é sexy. – e riu beijando-o. – Será que tem alguma tinta em spray aqui em casa? – perguntou, a voz inocente.

Jensen gargalhou.

_Bem... Se não tiver, eu arranjo. – e abraçou o namorado, acariciando-o e beijando, teria que se lembrar de mostrar mais alguns papeis que representou, quem sabe o moreno não se interessasse em conhecê-los também.

* * *

***Priestly** é um personagem punk do filme _'Ten Inch Hero'_ (não achei dublado, mas legendado tem sim), ele é super lindo e fofo, Jensen também ficou ótimo nesse papel, recomendo.

**N/a:** Então essa fic saiu depois de eu assistir (pela milésima vez) 'Dia dos Namorados Macabro', eu simplesmente me apaixonei (ainda mais, se é possível) pelo Jensen, ele está incrível, recomendo a todos também = )


End file.
